


Unapologetic Chuck Hansen Drabble

by StarsGarters



Series: Unapologetic Chuck Hansen Drabbles [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Hansen doesn't care if you love or hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unapologetic Chuck Hansen Drabble

I hear what they call me out there in the Shatterdome. The names aren’t pretty. Usually some version of what a fucking  _asshole_. 

And I really don’t care.  

Because what usually follows those curses is “But he’s a damn good Jaeger pilot.” And that’s  _all_  that matters. 

I don’t have to be your best buddy, hell I don’t even have to be polite company. All I have to do is strap into that giant machine, hook my brain up with my damn  _dad_  of all people and fight. And  _win_. 

That’s it. That’s the simple truth. 

I do my job and I do it well. 

Sure, I like to gloat a bit. A little. 

Who wouldn’t with all those cameras and the whole Earth watching you? They might as well know my face if I’m fighting to save them.

The whole fucking human race is depending on if we can kill those Kaiju. Just me and my dad who can’t look at me without making that wrinkly face of concern and regret.

_Fuck off Dad_. I’ve seen him give me that look fifty times a day. Like a constipated turtle. 

Mom, well I’m not going to talk about Mom. She’s dead. She can’t do anything. Don’t talk to me about Heaven or shit like that because a good God wouldn’t let the Kaiju exist.

All I have to do is keep fighting and winning. Maybe I’ll get good enough to take the right side of Striker, really show everyone what I’m made of.

They’re bringing all the survivors to Hong Kong. They cut our funding. Guess I wasn’t good enough for the human race. Fuck them. 

I’ll fight for myself. Because I never let myself down.


End file.
